1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a broadband superconducting detector that detects incident photons.
2. Background and Prior Art
Pyroelectric detectors detect the presence of photons over a broad band of the spectrum with a crystal having an electric dipole moment which varies as a function of the temperature of the crystal. When light is absorbed by the crystal, the temperature of the crystal is raised and the electric dipole moment varies. By detecting the variation, the incidence of photons can be detected.
However, the sensitivity of pyroelectric detectors is low since a large variation in temperature in necessary to cause a measurable change in the crystal's electric dipole moment.